


合作愉快

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 圆奎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Kudos: 14





	合作愉快

“圆佑，你在看什么？”权顺荣凑过去，很难得见全圆佑手里拿着游戏机，却在关注其他事。

“那边。”全圆佑关掉游戏机，指指一个方向。

“哪里？料理社？那个社团都没多少人，哪个？哪里漂亮了？”权顺荣把头钻出窗户看对面的社团活动室。

全圆佑脱掉眼镜，用衣服仔细擦擦又戴上，继续往那边看，“胸漂亮。”

“全圆佑你是变态吗？看人家胸？”权顺荣盯着他，“你该不会是为了这个才加入电竞社的吧？你居心不良。”

“你又是什么居心。一个电子小白参加电竞社？”全圆佑瞄了他一眼，毫不留情嘲笑他，“你连游戏账号都不会注册吧？”

“我不会来学习一下不行吗？”权顺荣梗着脖子反驳，却不知道他突然放大的声量出卖了他。越心虚的人越是大声。

全圆佑耻笑他，电竞社谁不知道权顺荣每天同一时间在门口偷偷摸摸看人。足足怂了一个月不敢去要联系方式。

权顺荣不理会他，继续寻找着全圆佑看上的人。等他找到了也要好好嘲笑他一番。他找了一圈都没看到全圆佑说的胸漂亮，倒是从门口进来的人吸引了他的眼光。正是他心心念念一个月的人。他扒拉着窗户，恨不得两栋楼的距离立马消失。

全圆佑看他半个身子都在窗外，伸手把人拉回来，“不是说不漂亮吗，怎么看得眼都直了。”

“漂亮，太漂亮了。脸也漂亮。”权顺荣又企图爬上窗户，却被人死死按住。

全圆佑从那人的胸转移到脸，但距离实在太远，他看不太清那人的脸。他又往下看，那人解开扣子，露出漂亮的小臂线条，“手臂也好看。”

“你从哪看到手臂的？”权顺荣睁大眼睛，也没看见那里露出手臂，只看见心上人修长的手。“手更好看。”

全圆佑看向那人的手，他正在拿起围裙给自己系带，系上围裙更凸显他的腰线。“腰也好看。”

权顺荣看着正在脱外套的人，“嗯，好看，”衬衫下摆扎在校裤里，一转身，权顺荣看见他翘起的臀部，“屁股也好看。”

全圆佑闻言继续往下看，看见他翘臀，“好看。”不知道摸起来什么感觉。

“等一下，你该不会看上我的人了吧？”权顺荣突然反应过来，抓住全圆佑领带，“那人是我的。”

“谁看上你的人了？我先看中的。”全圆佑推开他。

权顺荣着急了，“你看中的是哪个，321一起说，3，2，1”

“最高的那个。”“最白的那个。”

“就那个小矮子？”全圆佑挑挑眉。

“你居然喜欢黑黝黝那个？”权顺荣不服气地反驳着。

“那我祝你成功。”全圆佑毫无诚意地祝贺权顺荣，无视他抗议的话。继续看着对面那人认真做好甜品后，把小蛋糕放进一个粉红色的饭盒里面。

两个人就这样趴着窗户看完对面的料理社的社团活动，直到对面的人走光，他们社团也剩下没几个人。

“今晚你自己回去。”权顺荣和全圆佑刚走出校门就听见全圆佑这样说。

“你要去哪？”

“重新配一副眼镜。顺便买个望远镜。”

“我也要去！”权顺荣听见望远镜立刻抓住全圆佑的手，生怕他丢下自己。

第二天电竞社多了两个怂包。

“圆佑你往那边靠靠，挤到我了。”

“是你先挤过来的好吗？”全圆佑看着大半个身子靠在自己身上的权顺荣。

“那我们换个位置。”

全圆佑无语地看着权顺荣挤开自己。他继续拿起望远镜对焦，换了新眼镜后视野清晰不少，再加上望远镜，他能清楚地看到那人漂亮的脸，尖尖的小虎牙。还有解开衣扣后，微微能瞥见的胸。

“嗯？怎么看不到了？圆佑帮我调一下，快点快点。”

另一边，“哥，你有没有觉得有什么不对劲的地方，我总感觉好像有人在看我们。”金珉奎洗着今天料理需要的蔬菜。

“有吗？”李知勋漫不经心地拉松领带，余光瞄瞄对面拿着望远镜看他的人，故意走到窗旁边伸了个懒腰，“今天有饭吗？”

“哥，你加入我们社是不是就为了吃饭？我们社的米都快被你吃光了！”正在切洋葱的人听见他的话忍不住停下说他，却不小心被洋葱熏到眼，“啊，哥给我递张纸巾。”

“圆佑，我觉得我们被发现了。”权顺荣压低身子，小声地对全圆佑说。

“有吗？”只是你被发现罢了。全圆佑继续光明正大地看。这人怎么连哭也这么好看。

“圆佑，顺荣，下星期的社团联谊去不去？”社长来问他们两个。

“不去。”“没空。”两个人头都没回。

“那太可惜了，我还拜托了一定要拉上料理社。”

“我去！！”“时间地点。”两个人同时回头。

几天后。

“圆佑，你说他们真的会来吗？”权顺荣往下拉拉自己的破洞牛仔裤。他是打算打扮得性感一点，但没想到洞太大，竟然露出他的内裤角。早知道不穿平角内裤了。

“别扯了。”反正待会还是要被脱掉的。全圆佑抬抬眼镜，环顾四周，“一定会来。”最后在挤满女生的角落找到他想找的人。金珉奎正被一圈女生包围着，“找到了。”

“我看看，我看看。”权顺荣踮起脚，左看右看，终于找到了被一堆女生挡住的李知勋。

“准备好了吗？”

“啊？”权顺荣不明白全圆佑什么意思。

“跟我来。”全圆佑把他领到休息室，“你在这等一下。”

李知勋挤开人群，把金珉奎解救出来。“哥，你怎么不早点救我。”金珉奎扯扯被弄皱的衣服，李知勋说要带他介绍帅哥，他今天特地穿了新买的衬衫，人还没见到衣服就成这样了。

“那边。”李知勋指指那边头靠头聊天的人。

“那个脸肉肉的吗？还挺可爱的，哥…”金珉奎话还没说完，被李知勋踮起脚狠狠拍了一下脑袋。

“那个是我的，旁边那个才是你的。”李知勋看着两个人往其他地方走，也准备带着金珉奎走。

“旁边那个？”金珉奎凭着高海拔的身高看清全圆佑的脸。“真的吗？太帅了吧。哥有办法拿到他的联系方式吗？”

“特殊的联系方式，要吗？”

金珉奎跟着李知勋往会场里走。“哥，我们来这里干嘛？不是去要联系方式吗？”

李知勋把他带到一个门前，示意他进去。一打开门，里面漆黑一片，金珉奎有些害怕，却被人从背后一推，踉跄往前走了几步。门被人从后面关上。

“哥！哥！”金珉奎好像摸到了什么毛绒绒的东西，吓得他哭着拍门，“哥，开门，快开门！”

金珉奎缩成一团，蹲在门口。过了好几分钟，听见细微的脚步声，门被人打开，他一把抱住来人，“哥，别吓我了呜呜呜…”

被他死死抱住的人抽出一只手打开灯，又拉上门。

金珉奎缓过来抬起头，却发现他抱着的人不是李知勋，而是他看中的那个帅哥。他愣了一下，反应过来后立刻捂住脸，“我…我…太丑了……”

全圆佑拉下他的手，“很漂亮，”用自己的衣袖给他擦眼泪，“哭也很漂亮。”

金珉奎缓过来后才想起，“我还不知道你叫什么…”他不好意思地看着那人被他眼泪浸湿的衣袖。

“全圆佑。我叫圆佑。”全圆佑毫不在意自己的袖子变成什么样，把袖子往上撸。

金珉奎试图挽回自己在帅哥面前的形象，“圆…圆佑，你的衣服脱给我，还有联系方式，我帮你洗吧。我本来不会哭的…我不想哭的…我害怕…不我…”金珉奎觉得自己越解释越乱。

“你会的”，全圆佑认真地看着他，“你想哭的。”

金珉奎不明白他在说些什么，下一秒被人压在门板上。全圆佑拉下他的脖子吻上去，另一只手抽出金珉奎塞在裤子里的衬衫，伸进去摸上垂涎已久的胸。

“唔…圆…圆佑…”金珉奎想按住在他胸前作乱的手，却发现眼前的人看似瘦弱，力气不比他小。被他吻得晕乎乎，搂着走了几步，推倒在桌子上。金珉奎又摸到了把他吓哭的毛绒绒东西，脑袋瞬间清醒不少。他反射性收回手，低头一看，毛绒绒的东西是一张丝绒桌布。金珉奎懊恼着又在全圆佑面前丢脸了。

全圆佑看着金珉奎被吓一跳的样子，只觉得可爱。这么轻易被吓到，下一步可怎么办。“啪嗒”一声，全圆佑把金珉奎的皮带抽掉丢地上，扯下他的裤子，隔着内裤抚慰着他微微抬头的分身。

果不其然，金珉奎又被吓到了，连话都讲不清楚，“圆，圆佑，这，我们不能这样吧？”

“为什么不能？”全圆佑拉下他的内裤，圈住他半硬的性器撸动，另一只手扯开他胸前的扣子，继续揉捏他的胸，“我们不是在交换联系方式吗？”

“嗯啊…联系…方式？”金珉奎双手往后撑着桌子，微微仰头喘气。

全圆佑刮刮性器前端渗出的液体，抹到他的胸上，认真地看着他，“要交换吗？”

金珉奎还是不明白他在说什么，但看着全圆佑认真的眼神，他忍不住说：“要。”

他后悔了。金珉奎趴在桌子上，抓住桌布忍受着后穴传来的不适感，“嗯…啊…”

全圆佑觉得不够润滑，又往他股间倒下冰凉的液体。沾满液体的手指在他后穴搅动探索着，发出淫靡的水声。

陌生的快感让金珉奎有些害怕，“圆佑…不要…啊啊…”全圆佑无意中碰到的地方带来更激烈的快感，“别碰那…”

全圆佑抽出手让他转过身。他以为自己解救了，全圆佑却拉起他的腿，让他往后坐在桌子上，重新探进他的后穴找回他的敏感点，无视他的哀求故意戳弄着。

金珉奎想，他终于明白全圆佑说的话了。胸前的乳尖被全圆佑揉捏着，另一边也没落下，被他含住啃咬，后穴的敏感点也被他不断刺激着。他今晚的泪腺似乎特别发达，刚止住没多久的眼泪又往下掉，“别咬了…”

全圆佑听见金珉奎带着哭腔的声音，抬起埋在他胸前的头，“怎么又哭了？”手上的动作却丝毫没停。

金珉奎咬着下唇不说话，紧紧抓住全圆佑手臂，性器前端射出白浊的液体。这下全圆佑的上衣彻底脏了。

“不是说好交换的吗？珉奎怎么先给了？”全圆佑索性把上衣脱掉，掏出口袋的东西，把衣服丢地上。

金珉奎还没缓过来，全圆佑已经给自己戴上套，对准穴口挺腰进入，“等一下…啊…圆佑…慢一点”

全圆佑听他的话，放慢速度，不紧不慢地顶弄，“是这样吗？珉奎舒服吗？”

全圆佑明摆着在折磨他，后穴传来瘙痒的感觉，金珉奎忍不住说，“唔…啊…用力一点…”

他刚说完，全圆佑便掐住他的腰开始抽插起来，狠狠地顶撞他的敏感点，无论他怎样哀求全圆佑都不再放慢速度。

他呜咽着，又觉得自己哭起来的样子太丑，想用手挡住，却被全圆佑拦下来，“珉奎哭的样子，很漂亮。”

不知道被全圆佑压在桌子上操了多久，金珉奎底下的桌布早就沾满了各种液体。门外突然传来嘈杂声，脚步声离房间越来越近，金珉奎吓得捂住自己的嘴，不敢发出任何声音。

全圆佑感受到他后穴突然收紧，吻上他的唇，继续顶撞着。

脚步声在门前停下，金珉奎开始紧张起来，生怕下一秒会有人开门进来。体内的快感加上被人发现的恐惧感，让他身体有些兴奋。最后在开门锁的声音中和全圆佑一起射了出来。

被人发现的羞耻感让他躺在桌子上捂住脸哭泣。全圆佑扯下装满精液的套子打结放到一边。随便在地底下捞了件衣服，拉开金珉奎的手，给他擦眼泪，“别哭了，门早就锁上了，没有人能进来。”

金珉奎听见他的话移开手，发现房间的确只有他们两个人。泪珠子还在一串串往下掉，打着哭嗝，他抽抽鼻子，“都怪你…嗝…为什么…要在这里呜呜…”

“好，都怪我。下次不在这。”全圆佑给他擦完眼泪，又仔细给他擦干净身体。

金珉奎缓了一下，发现全圆佑正在拿着他的衬衫给他擦身体，他抢过来一看，衬衫皱巴巴地，还沾上各种液体。“我待会…嗝…要怎样出去…我的衬衫…”

“我有备用的。”全圆佑从门旁边拿出一个袋子，掏出衣服给金珉奎穿上。从衣服到裤子，尺寸刚刚好。

金珉奎坐在一旁，看着全圆佑清理着“作案现场”，最后还不忘带走把他吓哭的桌布。

全圆佑搂着金珉奎走出去时，看到走廊另一边搂住权顺荣的人。两人对视了，对面的人对他说了一句话，全圆佑眯着眼看清他的口型，也回他一句，“合作愉快。”


End file.
